A variety of schemes related to security or authentication are used in the electronic devices.
For example, portable electronic devices adopt a lock function in order to prevent unauthorized persons from using the electronic devices. The lock function may be implemented by a technology, such as a password or PIN (Personal Identification Number) input scheme, or a pattern lock scheme by using a touch screen.
In addition, biometrics-based methods, in which the individual biometric features are recognized to be utilized for security systems or authentication systems, include a fingerprint recognition method, a face recognition method, or a voice recognition method.
In the biometrics-based system, the data, which is registered in the database of the authentication system by the user, may be compared with the data, which is detected from the user for the authentication, in order to thereby determine the success of the authentication.
Recently, with the development of biometric implementation technology, attempts to apply biometrics to various fields have been made. There have been various requirements, such as the reliability of the biometrics or the security level, for the security system, the authentication system, or each application field, so studies are required to satisfy such requirements.
In addition, research is required to improve the usability for the user to use the biometrics-based system or to conduct the authentication by using the same.